Uub
Uub (ウーブ) is a supporting main character who appears near the end of the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Hr has a much larger role in the Dragon Ball GT anime. He is the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Due to being the positive reincarnation of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". In the Japanese version, his name is spell OOB. Background Uub is from an unnamed tropical island, and he grew up in a small village on the very same island. He is the oldest of five siblings, and he works very hard to take care of his family who are starving and poor. Toyotarō suggests that maybe King Chappa was the one who trained Uub until he turned ten. In artwork by Toyotarō it's reveal that King Chappa suggests Uub to enter the next World Tournament due to how gifted he is. Personality Uub when first introduced in the ending of the Kid Buu Saga, is very timid in his personality. Despite his amazing power, he becomes frightened at someone's slight expression. However, after training with Son Goku for many years, he becomes a confident fighter, by wanting to make sure all evil is vanquished. Appearance Uub is a dark skinned youth with dark eyes, and black hair. He also sports a Mohawk on an otherwise shaved head. In his childhood, he was very short and scrawny, wearing his village's traditional robes consisting of a brown, one-shoulder top, and white pants tied with a white belt. In GT, after training with Goku for five years, Uub grew noticeably taller and considerably more fit and muscular. He would commonly wear a gi similar to his mentor, consisting of a blue uniform with a yellow belt and wristbands plus brown boots. Abilities As the reincarnation of Kid Buu, who fought evenly against and ultimately outlasted Super Saiyan 3 Goku without any signs of fatigue, Uub is considered the strongest human character in the series. However, upon becoming human, Uub lost both his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. Though Uub is the most powerful human in existence, he still seems to pale in comparison to that of a Super Saiyan. In a sparring match at the beginning of GT, Uub is just barely holding his own against his master Goku in his base form (though while fighting General Rilldo in his base form, Goku comments that his own power is comparable to Majin Buu's). This may be due to his inexperience as a fighter or a lack of discipline in utilizing his power properly. During his initial match with Baby, Uub deals powerful blows to Baby Vegeta, but is still beaten by Baby Vegeta. During their fight however, Baby tactically tests the limits of Uub's strength by allowing Uub to land a powerful energy blast, giving the appearance of the parasite in danger. The still infected Super Saiyan Gohan, Trunks and Goten then attempt to assist Baby Vegeta, much to his annoyance. The Tuffle blasts the Saiyans away stating, out of anger, that Uub may be stronger than the three Super Saiyans combined. After fusing with his original counterpart Majin Buu, he transformed into Majuub and his power level soars to new heights. While still outclassed by Baby Vegeta, he is able to put up some resistance against the Tuffle (particularly after he had allowed himself to be eaten by him). Pure Progress Owing to his status as Buu's reincarnation, Uub can increase both his combat skills and power at an alarming rate, able to match Goku's base form during their fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Angry Shout A powerful Kiai scream Uub inherited as a result of being Kid Buu's reincarnation, though not as destructive as Kid Buu's version due to Uub inability to control his power. Used during his World Martial Arts Tournament match against Goku in rage as a result of Goku's Taunting him to get him to unleash his hidden power. Ki Cannon Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. Flight Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. Full Power Energy Ball Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. Final Flash-like energy wave Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. Super Kamehameha An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. Blazing Barrage Palm A Rush Attack used by Uub in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Named Fierce Flurry in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Super Explosive Wave Uub's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Power up to the Very Limit One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Wild Sense One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Fusion (permanent) Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. Energy Barrier Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. Chocolate Beam This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. Super Energy Wave Volley Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Lightning Arrow One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. Chocolate Kamehameha A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. Transfiguration Beam This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. Called Majin Beam (魔人ビーム) in Dragon Ball Heroes. Majin Beam Majin Beam (魔人ビーム) is the name of one of Majuub's techniques in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Wrestling moves Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop / cross armbar combination. Kaikosen One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Mystic Breath One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Majuub Majuub (スーパーウーブ) is the result of the fusion between the innocent Majin Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's black and yellow vest. He also gained a massive boost in power, capable with keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2. He makes his debut on the episode "The Return of Uub" Majuub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate (and possibly other kinds of matter if he wished). He apparently cannot regenerate, however. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. The name "Majuub" is not used in the original version of the anime or the Blue Water dub. Majuub is much like a good, human-form of Kid Buu, being roughly similar in height and build. Papayaman Papayaman (パパヤマン) is Majuub's alter ego, and an attempt to hide his true identity during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. His true identity was easily discovered by Goku when Papayaman let Mr. Satan win the World Martial Arts Tournament after a grueling battle that left Mr. Satan with near fatal wounds. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Uub arc :"I'm afraid that what mother said is true... Even though I'm the strongest one in my village, there may be some men in this world that are even stronger than me... All these men look so powerful...". :— Uub in the episode "Buu's Reincarnation" (English Version) As a young boy, at the age of ten, Uub competes in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, wanting the prize money to help his family. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated Human form of Kid Buu, and that he was born from the wish made by Goku just before he defeated Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. Uub actually has good intentions of entering the World Tournament; his plan is merely to attempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 zeni in order to feed his starving poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realizes that there may be people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, which was changed by Majin Buu at Goku's request, Uub is set to challenge Son Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him, insulting his parents. Uub's power increases to a point of being able to hurt Goku, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Saiyan. After Goku and Uub's match, Goku apologizes, then offers to train Uub. At first Uub is worried about the prize money, but Goku says he will have Mr. Satan give Uub all the money he needs. They both then head to Uub's village to train, which is the final scene of Dragon Ball Z. He is trained by Goku and becomes a warrior within the Z Fighters, helping to combat enemies during Dragon Ball GT. Although the Z Fighters and other tournament participants initially perceive Uub as frail and inexperienced, the more he would fight against Goku in his provoked and angered state, the more he would adapt to Goku's attacks and grow in power. It is heavily implied that by the end of their fight, Uub's power was equivalent to Goku's, who had not only acquired the most powerful Saiyan transformation before the ten year skip in time, but had spent the last decade training before the tournament. Furthermore, the once-timid boy was capable of producing powerful, invisible waves of ki that could uplift the arena's stone foundation, and was his signature attack aside from his basic punches and kicks. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Black Star Dragon Balls arc :"Well, Goku, I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything. You changed my life!". :— Uub talikng to Goku before departing back home (English Version) Five years (ten in the English version) after the 28th World Tournament, Uub is now a 15-year-old teen (20-year-old adult in the English version) and is seen training with Goku inside Kami's Lookout. Uub now wears a gi much like the one Goku wore when they first met, and his appearance is now different because of the years of training; he is also much more muscular and toned, instead of skinny and malnourished as in Dragon Ball Z. The battle inside tires them both out greatly, as Uub shows he has gotten far stronger than before. When they leave the training room, Goku tells Uub his training is complete, remarking he had not been this tired out from a fight since Frieza. Uub wishes Goku, Dende, and Mr. Popo farewell as he flies back to his village. Baby arc :"He was my mentor and my friend! He taught me what I knew so that one day I could use it and make things right. And I will!" :— Uub while confronting Baby Vegeta (English Version) When the Earth is attacked by the Tuffle parasite known as Baby, all of the Earthlings are controlled by Baby's powers and become his followers. When Pan's parents, Son Gohan and Videl, who are possessed by Baby, confront Pan in order to kill her. She is rescued by Uub, who confronts the two and stops them from harming Pan. Seeing that Goku, his trainer and friend, has been slain at Baby Vegeta's hands (Goku was teleported out by Kibito Kai, but was presumed killed), Uub faces off against Baby, but Baby easily dominates Uub and pounds him. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: the Revenge Death Ball, until he is saved by Majin Buu. Uub then fuses with Majin Buu and becomes Majuub, resulting in increased power and Buu's signature ability to turn enemies into candy (though Majuub does this with his finger, rather than an antenna on his head). He ends up matching Baby Vegeta in power, but is later on turned into chocolate and eaten by Baby Vegeta. Though it is assumed he is dead, when Baby Vegeta turned into a Golden Great Ape he was revealed to be alive when he stopped Baby from attacking Goku, via attacking the monster from the inside. Baby spits him out to overcome the pain, but not before Majuub bought Goku enough time to gather power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, allowing him to effortlessly defeat Baby Vegeta. Super 17 arc Majuub appears in this saga while fighting in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament under the disguise of Papayaman. Making it to the finals, Majuub is prepared to beat Mr. Satan and become the new world champion, until Majin Buu telepathically forces him to throw the fight, so that Satan will still be world champion and the people's hopes will remain high. Majin Buu refers to Mr. Satan as "The World's Hero." Majuub pretends to lose to Satan, but unlike Android 18, Majuub does not ask for anything in return. When a rip between Hell and Earth appears, Majuub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villains, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns from Hell. He then fights Super 17 along with Son Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Son Gohan while Goku was trapped in Hell, until he is defeated by the Android. Shadow Dragons arc In the battle against Omega Shenron, after Goku (in his Super Saiyan 4 form) is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Majuub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Due to being no match for the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Majuub is solely able to stall Omega Shenron for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Majuub is only able to hold Omega Shenron in a half-nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Majuub quickly recovers with the resilience inherited from his fuse, though his ki is greatly weakened by his encounter with Omega Shenron. He wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform a Super Saiyan 4 fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Impressed by the technique, Majuub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Goten, Trunks or Gohan), but Gohan explains to Majuub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Majuub was not at his peak, due to Omega Shenron's attack. Majuub then watches the rest of battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Majuub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping getting Chi-Chi to safety when the remaining Saiyans decide to avenge Goku. Presumably if Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta failed, Majuub would have been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However, due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Minus Power Ball, a universal Spirit Bomb is formed that is powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the Shadow Dragons. While Majuub does not contribute energy to the attack, he does bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Majuub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. It is likely that since Goku is gone, he will continue training extra hard, in order to defend the Earth if it is ever in danger again. Video Games Uub is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball GT Transformation *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury (not playable) *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 (seen in a cutscene) *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact Quotes * Relationships 'Four younger siblings' 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Gohan' 'Videl' 'Pan' 'Son Goten' 'Majin Buu' 'Mr. Satan' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Trunks' 'Bra' 'Kuririn' '[[Android 18' 'Marron' 'Dende' 'Mr. Popo' 'Baby' 'Super 17' 'Omega Shenron' Knownable Relatives *'Son Goku' (Mentor) *'Four unnamed younger siblings' *'Majin Buu' (Permanent Fuser) *'Kid Buu' (Past Incarnation/dead) Trivia *His favorite food is ???. *Goku is carrying Uub on his back in the end of the original manga and in the final episode of the anime adaptation. However, in the Dragon Ball Kanzenban re-issues, Akira Toriyama has drawn a new ending segment for the manga which features Goku having Uub ride on top of the Flying Nimbus, which also gives us a better look of student becoming a teacher as it shows Goku as a child on the cloud in resemblance to Uub who is now cheerfully riding it. *As Vegeta points out in the final episode of Dragon Ball Z, "Goku's Next Journey", Uub is able to learn to fight as he is fighting. Much like Buu was able to learn Goku's Kamehameha and Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement just by watching them. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and its sequel, Uub wears an Orange gi as his alternate outfit. It is similar to the one Goku wore throughout the Dragon Ball series prior to the episode "Granddaughter Pan". *Uub is the third person to have a permanent fusion (willingly) to take full control, Piccolo being the first and Kibito Kai being the second. *Out of all of them, Uub is the only one who's at least part human. *Uub and Majin Buu are the fifth pair to have a (willingly) permanent fusion overall (the first being Piccolo and Nail, the second being Piccolo and Kami, the third being Eastern Supreme Kai and Kibito, and the fourth pair being Goku and Vegeta). Uub has many similarities to Nam. *Both come from poor human villages. *Both entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with the hopes of using the prize money to buy things with which to sustain his people. (For Nam : water. Whereas for Uub : food) *Both fought against Goku, and befriended him. *Both also have pure hearts. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Megumi Urawa (DBZ & DBZ Kai) *'Japanese voice actor' : Atsushi Kisaichi (DBGT) *'English voice actor' : Sean Michael Teague all information on Uub came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Uub Gallery DragonballZ-Episode289 374.jpg|Ubb at the tournament DragonballZ-Episode290 14.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 20.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 107.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 134.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 149.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 295.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 315.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 329.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 336.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 344.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 356.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 360.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 90.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 164.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 257.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 413.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 508.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 520.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 521.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291_676.jpg| Tumblr lvfhjhsrxv1r7td67o1 1280.png|Uub in GT Category:Characters Category:Males